At Snoke's throne room (RaMAoSWTLJ)
Here's where we come to Snoke's throne room in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. then cut to Kylo Ren as we hear chuckling as he walks into the throne room Supreme Leader Snoke: Tide on a string indeed, General Hux. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp. General Hux: Thank you, Supreme Leader. Dr. Neo Cortex: Clover, we could meet up with others at the bridge. Things will get less pretty in this scene. Clover Lacey: Sure. head to the elevator walks to the elevator as Kylo Ren walks pass him as Supreme Leader Snoke is chuckling and Kylo bows down before him Supreme Leader Snoke: Do you wonder why I keep a rabid cur... In a such a place of power? The cur's weakness, properly manipulated... Can be a sharp tool. How's your wound? Kylo Ren: It's nothing. Supreme Leader Snoke: out of his chair The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what old masters lived to see: Raw, untamed power... and beyond that something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Vader's theme plays in the background Supreme Leader Snoke: Now, I fear I was mistaken. Kylo Ren: his head up to him I gave everything I have to you, to the dark side. Supreme Leader Snoke: Take that ridiculous thing off. Ryvine Sparkle: He just want to see your face. Ren does so and shows his face with some medical work done on the spot where Rey slashed him with Anakin's lightsaber Supreme Leader Snoke: Yes, there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo. Kylo Ren: I killed Han Solo. Dr. Neo Cortex: Huh? But only a true Sith Lord would kill someone like Han. How you do that? Kylo Ren: When the moment came, I didn't hesitate! Supreme Leader Snoke: And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone! You were unbalanced. Bested by a girl who have never held a lightsaber, shouts YOU FAILED!!!!!!!!!!! Ren gets up and throws his cape to the ground, but Snoke zaps him with Force lightning and makes him fly back to the floor, as his guards activate their staffs Supreme Leader Snoke: Skywalker lives! The seed of the Jedi order, lives! As long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. on his throne Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child.... in the mask. Nurse Nancy Cortex appears on hologram Nurse Nancy Cortex (on hologram): Hello? Is this thing on? Linda Ryan: Yes, Nancy. Any news? Nurse Nancy Cortex (on hologram): Yeah. We are approaching the Resistance right about now. Linda Ryan: On my way. off the hologram. Walks up to Kylo Ren and whisper in his ear You maybe a villain but not a Sith. away it cuts to Kylo Ren in the elevator going down as he looks at his mask and then, he smashes it on the wall out of anger and he continues smashing it until the doors open and the officers notice this Kylo Ren: Prepare my ship! pass them then it shows Kylo's mask all broke into bits in the elevator Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer